Secrets
by Halloween29
Summary: Will has finally decided to tell her mom about Cyberspace. How will she react. And does she have secrets of her own? ONE-SHOT. Right after the story "The Newcomer"


**This is a one-shot about Will telling her mom about the secret of Cyberspace, how will her mom react, and does Will's mom have her own secret? Right after the story "The Newcomer". P.S. Will's mom's name is Caroline.**

The Remington house was quiet, until a certain swirling purple portal broke it and Will was spit out of it, landing on her shoulder.

"That is really gonna hurt in the morning". She groaned as she stood up, holding her aching shoulder. She walked over to the window and saw her mom's blue mustang pull up in the driveway. Will just stood there until the vision dawned on her, her eyes widened.

"Dangit, mom"! She shouted as she rushed to the bathroom to wipe the blood from her face. Once she was sure her face was clean she limped/ran to her bed and covered her bruised body with her covers and pretended to be asleep. She heard the front door open and her mom's footsteps heading towards her room. She heard a slight knock, then the sound of her door opening.

"Will honey. Will"? Her mother asked.

"Mom"? She asked, pretending to be sleepy. Caroline walked over to her daughter's side.

"Yes honey it's me, I brought home lunch. It's your favorite, Subway". She said looking in the mirror and fixing her shirt.

"Alright Subway". She was about to get up but remembered her condition.

"Um, actually mom I'm not hungry". She said quietly she said as she put the cover over her again.

"Oh, are you sure honey"? She asked as she turned back to Will. She nodded softly.

"Ok, if you say so, are you ok; is something wrong"? She asked.

"My stomach just hurts". She lied, her mother nodded.

"Ok, if you need anything I'll be in my room folding laundry". She said as she left, once she shut the door Will let out a long deep sigh. She really didn't like lying to her mom. She got up slowly and tried to ignore the pain as she walked over to the door. She opened it and headed down the hall to her mom's room.

"Uh, mom"? She asked as she opened the door slowly, but not to much, she didn't want her mom to see her…not yet.

"What is it honey"? She heard her mom reply.

"I've…I've got to talk to you". She said as she opened the door revealing her body.

"Oh my god honey, what happened to you"? She said as she rushed over to her and helped her sit on the bed.

"Well mom". She sighed then continued.

"In a crazy kind of way, I sort of got into a fight". Her mother looked shocked.

"But let me start from the beginning. Mom, you ever heard of a place called Cyberspace"? She asked, her mom was silent but then she nodded.

"You have"? She asked, Caroline nodded again.

"Uh ok, wait how"? She asked.

"Well, your father told me all about it before he…he". She started to tear up.

"Uh it's ok mom you don't have to continue". Will said. Caroline wiped her face.

"I've been there a couple of times, I've met Digit and Motherboard and all those people". Caroline said. Will's mouth just hung open.

"We can talk about that later". Will finally said.

"Please, continue honey". Caroline said.

"Anyways, I've been having dreams about it since dad went away. And I wrote it all in a journal and my friends found it. They all knew about it because they're the new cyber squad, and they took me to cyberspace. Once we got there they asked me to be a part of their team and of course I said yes. After that I kind of ran into Hacker". Caroline nodded.

"You have no idea who he is do you"? Will asked, her mom shook her head.

"He's a power hungry pompous of a cyborg who wants to take over cyberspace, he's a conartist, a cheater and a liar". Caroline nodded.

"Oh yes, I remember your father telling me a little about him". Caroline said.

"Well, he asked me to change sides and be on his team". Caroline looked shocked.

"Well of course I said no". She added, her mom looked relieved.

"After words I went to the Northern Frontier, Hacker's home, to see what he was up to. I found a book talking about the wielder of the Cylothian amulet. It's a crystal so powerful, it has all the elements and more. Hacker found out that I was there and I tricked him saying I was there to make a deal, after I knocked him unconscious my friends came to see if I was ok. Before I met Hacker, Matt and I got in a fight. I stormed outside while they went to a place called R-Fair city. I was all alone so Hacker made his move. After we all returned back to control central, I assume you know what that is"? Will asked, her mom nodded.

"After we went back we all went home, that's when you came into my room telling me you where going to the store. After you left I went back to cyberspace, when I was helping clean out control central, motherboard, the ruler of cyberspace malfunctioned. It was because her circuits were frozen. It ended up being an ambush from Hacker. Digit, I think you know who he is". She said.

"Ah yes Digit, he was a good friend well from what I remember". Caroline said.

"Well he and I hid behind a couch, until a gigantic hole was made in it and Hacker found out where we were hiding. He was about to shoot but stopped, then he told me I was the wielder". Caroline laughed, Will raised an eyebrow.

"Honey, no offense but I don't believe you". She said, Will snapped her fingers and a flame laid upon it. Caroline stopped and starred, flabbergasted. Will snapped her fingers again and the flame was gone.

"Wow". Caroline finally said. Will nodded.

" After I realized that I was the wielder I figured out how to use my powers. I started fighting with Hacker, so Buzz, Delete, and Hacker were shooting at me. Buzz and Delete are his two henchmen. I started running down the hall and when Hacker was about to shoot me I took a piece of glass and made it reflect; making Hacker stunned, after that I sent them back to the northern frontier. This is where it gets difficult". Will said with a sigh putting her head down in her hands, her mom looked concerned.

"How so"? She asked, Will looked up at her mom.

"I figured out what 'really' happened to dad". Caroline looked shocked.

"Mom…dad was murdered. Hacker killed him because dad wouldn't hand over the amulet". Will said, Caroline looked extremely sad, but was able to hold back the tears. After a few moments Caroline nodded.

"After I figured that out, Didge took me to a diner. Him and I were just sitting there when all of a sudden the roof collapsed on us, when the fog cleared up I noticed Didge was gone. When I returned to control central I got a threat message from Hacker, saying if I wanted Digit back unharmed I would have to give up. But, I'm not stupid so I decided to save Digit before Midnight, which was the time I had till to make the decision. In order to save Digit my friends and I came up with a plan. While I was walking through the Grim wreaker, Hacker's ship and home, looking for Digit when I came across his laboratory. My curiosity kicked in and I went inside, in there was a giant machine. I slipped anf fell inside and the machine activated. Once I was out of the room I ran back to the main room and found Digit. I tried zapping the lock and nothing happened. Digit told me to ignore it, after he was out of the cage we all headed back to control central. When we were back at control central I was talking to motherboard about my powers not working. She asked me if anything unusual happened when I was there. I told her nothing did but I stopped myself when I remembered the machine. I asked motherboard to make me a portal to the northern frontier and she did. When I made it again I tricked Buzz and Delete to leave so I could sneak aboard the ship. When I was on I headed towards the lab but Hacker was in there. So I made him come out so I could go in. I realized that Hacker was draining the power from the machine, he had half of my power. I hooked the wires up to me and the power was draining into me. Hacker was heading back into the room and the power wasn't fully drained yet, so, I threw a book at his head. When the power was completely drained from the machine I had an idea that if I put him in the machine have the machine drain his power I could use my power and drain the machine then I would be back to full power. I went to go pick him up and he was awake and he grabbed my arm. That's when the power battle started. I'd rather not get into details right now. Anyways, after a few minutes of fighting I fainted and when I woke up I wasn't happy. I was locked in Hacker's dungeon and I didn't remember anything. When Hacker came in her started gloating, and when he was done he slammed the door on the way out. Making the roof crack and a piece fell on my head, making me remember everything. Buzz and Delete came in to keep an eye on me a few moments later. I thought that something in my backpack could help, like maybe I could get my SKWAK".

"Hold on a second". Her mom said, Will stopped a little annoyed that she was interrupted.

"What"? Will asked.

"Well, what's a SKWAK"? She asked plainly.

"Oh right". She replied now realizing that her mom had no idea what a SKWAK was. She reached into her bag and pulled out a strange looking device.

"Mom, this is a SKWAK pad. Walkie Talkies and drawing pads combined into one (hehe that's how motherboard described them in the first episode). Her mom took it and observed it like it was some sort of experiment. After a few moments of staring at it her mom finally gave it back. Will put it back and continued.

"When I went for my backpack I realized it was gone, which completely sucked. So I tried to get some sleep. A few minutes after that I was shook awake and I saw it was Delete. He gave me my backpack and before I could say anything he was gone. So I took out my pocket knife dad gave me, cut around the vent, and climbed in. It was morning and I still was in the vent, they started to shake and I figured Hacker knew I was missing. When I finally was out of the vent I came into a storage closet. Delete found me and told me I had to get out of there, but I wasn't leaving without my power. So he told me to go down the hall and take a right. I did and it lead me to Hacker's lab. I got Hacker's attention to come into the room. I hid when he came then I pushed him into the machine. Once I had all my power back I realized that Hacker was possessed".

"Whoa, whoa wait. You fought a possessed person"? Her mom asked.

"Well…uh…yeah. I guess I did". Will replied. Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"Wow".

"Again we were fighting and my necklace started to glow. Hacker had control of it. The only way to destroy Hacker was to destroy the amulet and myself along with it".

"That's crazy"!

"Well hold on let me finish. When I was about to crush it Matt stepped in, telling me not to do it. After I talked to him Hacker hit me incredibly hard, then grabbed me by the throat and was about to stab me with spear. Until Matt stepped on the necklace everything went bright. I finally woke up in the ruins of the Northern Frontier. Lying next to me was Hacker, obviously dead. Buzz and Delete were standing there looking at the mess and not knowing i was alive. I don't know how I survived but it felt like something there was helping me, telling me my job wasn't finished yet, like it wasn't my time. I used my powers to make a portal and go back to control central. My friends were glad that I wasn't dead, and after that I came back here". Will finished her story and was waiting for her mom's reply. Just then her mom leaned in and hugged her.

"Thank you". She said softly, they parted and Will looked very confused.

"Thank you? Thank you for what"? She asked.

"For coming to me and telling me this. You must really trust me". She said.

"Of course mom, you're my best friend and I love you". They got into a hug. After they parted Will got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going"? Caroline asked.

"To the kitchen, I don't want my subway being cold". Her mom giggled a bit at the action then got up and followed her daughter. Her wonderful loving daughter.

**Aww. What a sweet ending. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Keep a look out for other stories, till then. PEACE XD**


End file.
